The Gothic Loli and the Eroge Playing Model
by Hei-Feng
Summary: Yuri alert! A KirinoxKuroneko story. Set after the events of the true ending episodes of the anime. The relationship between these otaku lolis gets even more complicated than it already is!
1. Chapter 1: Unanswered Question

Chapter 1- The Unanswered Question

*Riiiing riiiiiing riiiing*

"Who could it be, calling this late at night?"

As I rubbed my tired eyes, I got up from bed and stretched like I always did.

I walked down the stairs which creaked as my feet pressed down into them. My mood wasn't all too good due to having been woken up at 2 in the morning. I don't usually pick up the phone if the caller happened to be calling in this hour, but since it was summer vacation I figured that I could catch up on my lost sleep later in the day.

Upon reaching the loudly ringing phone downstairs, I picked it up with drowsy and unsteady hands.

"Hello, this is the Gokou residence."

"YOU CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

I took the phone away from my ear since the annoying voice on the other end almost managed to cause me to go deaf.

"Be quiet! Don't you know what time it is? I need to get my sleep too you know?"

Feeling not in the least bit interested in what the person on the other end wanted to tell me, I considered hanging up on her. But, I rethought about it and decided to lend my ear for now.

"What is it?"

I nonchalantly asked without the slightest hint of curiosity in my voice.

"I was playing an eroge, -Onii-chan no Ijiwaru-*, and guess what just happened? Mai-chan just moved away to America! I thought she loved me! Uuuugghh…Mai-chaaaan…"

I heard sobbing noises on the other end. Despite my drowsiness, I asked Kirino one last question.

"Just why are you telling me this you insolent sow? Did you think I would care about the worthless events going on in your game?"

However, this event in the game triggered a memory of Kirino doing just the same to me and Saori just a few weeks ago.

"Haaah, why don't you just tell her to come back? Or did the game already end in a bad end?"

Since I've already woken up I might as well help her with her idiotic situation.

"Th-that's right isn't it! I mean, of course I thought of doing that! But, unfortunately, there is no choice to tell her to come back. The only available choices on the screen are "Become friendly with the other imouto, Kyoko-chan" or "Give up on Mai, it's already too late". Which one do you think is the best choice?

What a weak main character….

"I don't know. Both are useless. But, I guess you should pick moving on to Kyoko-chan…"

"Yeah, I guess…"

There was a moment of silence that lasted only a few seconds, but felt more like five minutes. I wanted to ask her why she didn't think as hard about the problem between us when she decided to leave as she did about a stupid event in a game.

"You know…"

"What is it?"

Kirino sounded a little irritated.

"Why didn't you consider the problem as much when you left me for track and field?"

"Hah?"

My face flushed red and my ears felt as though they were burning. I tried to cover my embarrassment by looking downwards even though I knew she wouldn't be able to see me anyway.

"I…I don't really know."

So she couldn't come up with an answer after all, huh?

"Whatever, I don't really care about it too much anyway. I only wanted to provide a topic of discussion between us."

"Oh, is that so? Well then I'll see y-"

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

It looks like she was a little surprised at me suddenly yelling out.

"D-do you want to come over tomorrow? Since it's summer vacation I can't find anything interesting to do."

I didn't want to leave my question unanswered and needed more time to get her to spill.

"Sure, how about we meet up at the station? Since I've never been to your house before, I don't know the way."

"That's fine with me."

I answered after regaining my composure. We both said our goodbyes, and I went to bed feeling more exhausted than when I had woken up.

**Author's note: *Onii-chan no Ijiwaru is not a real name of any eroge. I just came up with it on the spot. In case you don't know what it means and are curious, it generally means "Big brother, you meanie". And, in case you missed it in the description, this novel is going to be a yuri. Thanks for reading the first chapter, and I hope you will continue to read more of this piece.**


	2. Chapter 2:Her Answer

Chapter 2- Her Answer

I arrived at the station and hour earlier than when Kuroneko and I had decided to meet up since I was worried that I might have gotten off at the wrong place. But, just as I was looking around to make sure I didn't make any mistakes, I spotted Ruri.

"Oiii!"

I waved my hand back and forth after calling out to her. Did I mistake the time and arrive later than we planned?

When she spotted me, she didn't wave back but instead looked down at the ground. What's her problem? I ran up to her once all the cars cleared out of the way and it was safe to cross the street.

"What are you doing here at this time?"

Kuroneko said with a seemingly irritated face, but ironically her face was slightly blushing at the same time.

"Was I late?"

"N-no, in fact you're 30 minutes early."

"Haahhh?"

I came earlier to make sure that I wouldn't be late, but why did she come here early? This station's the one close to her house so she couldn't have mistaken it for somewhere else. There was no reason why she should have come early… Wait, could it be…?

"Hmmm~ if you wanted to see me sooner you could have just told me you know."

I made a sadistic smile as Ruri's face became even more red.

"N-no, since I didn't want to arrive later than the insolent pervert, I arrived before we planned to make sure that you would be put to shame."

She made a face as if she were more superior and placed her hand on her chest elegantly.

"Lie all you want. You can't fool me!"

"Are you an idiot? Why would I have to lie to the likes of you? A great man once said, 'To lie is to put your enemy on the same level as yourself'. I am not going to put myself in the same group as a pervert who drools after little girls all day."

"Little girls? They are more than just little girls! They are cute and sweet little sisters! Who would want to chase after any plain little girl?"

"That's even worse."

A look of disgust appeared on Kuroneko's face as she took a step back away from me. It was then when I noticed that a small crowd was staring at us. No wonder. Of course two 15 year olds quarreling in the middle of the street would attract attention. Not to mention one is dressed in a frilly black and white Victorian styled dress, and the other in designer clothes with brand name shoes and a purse.

I leaned in towards Ruri in order to not allow the people passing by to be able to hear.

"We're attracting a lot of attention. Maybe we should leave."

She glanced around to confirm if what I said was true and quickly flushed red. We then left the station as fast as we could and tried to avoid the gazes of the curious watchers.

After having entered her house, I looked around. It was a traditional styled house with more Japanese-style furniture than Western. The house was not too different from many houses in Japan-in other words, a commoner's house. As I followed Ruri into the living room I heard a voice call out.

"Welcome back Nee-chan!"

A cute girl looking around the age of ten with a short hime-cut hairstyle somewhat similar to her older sister's barged into the room and grabbed onto Kuroneko.

"Tamaki, we have a guest over, don't be too loud ok?"

"Kawaaaaiiii! Is she your imouto? She's so cute! Can I hug her? Can I kiss her? Can I do even more with her?"

"Nee-chan, her mouth is foaming…and she looks scary…"

Tamaki was teary-eyed and clung to Kuroneko's leg while trembling and looking in my direction. Oh god she's too cute!

"Disgusting. Get away from my little sister you sick pervert. Tamaki don't mind her. She won't do anything to you as long as you stay next to me ok?"

Still clinging onto her Nee-chan, Tamaki joined us in the living room. Seemingly having had recovered from her recent trauma, Kuroneko's imouto pointed to the TV.

"Nee-chan, can we watch Meruru?"

After pausing for a bit and staring in my direction, Kuroneko nodded.

"Sure, the DVD's are on the table. Onee-chan and her friend are going up into my room, ok?"

"Ok!"

Tamaki switched the TV on and inserted the Meruru Season 1 part 1 disk.

"Ehhh? I also wanna watch Meruruuu!"

I complained about leaving, but Kuroneko declined and I ended up going into her room with her. What a disappointment. It would have been my first time watching with an imouto-chan.

After having settled down in her room and having been served some tea, Kuroneko and I sat there with no plans whatsoever about what to do for the day.

"So…in the end why did you call me over if we were just going to sit and do nothing? I should have just stayed home and played with Kyoko-chan."

"…You still haven't answered my question."

"Hah?"

Not getting what she meant, I tilted my head in confusion.

"Wh-why didn't you tell me you'd go to America? Why didn't you call me? You had a computer right? You could have at least e-mailed me to ask how I was doing!"

Ruri started to sob and left me in bewilderment. At first I couldn't comprehend, but now I understand. She's mad at me.

"Don't you know how hard it was for me? If it wasn't for your brother I wouldn't have been able to stand it! It felt lonely without you here…"

Her hands were covering her face. She probably didn't want me to see her crying.

"So? What's your answer, huh?"

"I-I didn't want to hurt you. I was too much of a coward to tell you that I was going to leave. And when I was in America, I decided to cut ties with you. I figured you would be mad at me, and that it would make you feel worse to have received messages from me after I lied to you."

I felt guilty, but she probably felt worse. She kept sobbing even though I gave her an answer. I had to comfort her, but how?

I made up my mind and reached over to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder, but Ruri slapped them off.

"Do you think just merely apologizing is enough?"

"I know I've hurt you, but that's all in the past. I won't go to America anymore."

After promising her, I tightly embraced her in an attempt to stop her from crying.

"Kirino?"

Kuroneko's face lit up in embarrassment and she tried to pry me off of her.

"I-it's alright now. I feel much better…"

At that moment the door swung open.

"Nee-chan! I'm hungr…"

Having had seen her sister in this awkward position, Tamaki must have been really surprised. She slowly closed the door and retreated back into the living room.

**Author's note: Man, I haven't written this much in a long time. I'm the kind who likes to procrastinate and do things in a slow pace, but this time I wrote two chapters in a row. The second chapter was much longer than the first. Anyway, in case any of you are wondering, this isn't the end of the story yet. I will write more chapters about these cute lolis. Hopefully you will be able to enjoy them. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: What is Mine

Chapter 3: What is Mine

"Haahh…today's photo-shoot has been very tiring as well…"

I threw myself onto the park bench after having had completed the three-hour long photo-shoot for a new magazine coming out this fall. The October issue would feature the newest styles fit for the chilly season of autumn.

I reached into my handbag for my cell phone and dialed the first person on a list of contacts.

*riiing…riiiing* After waiting for about five seconds, the person on the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kirino, this is Ayase. I just finished a photo-shoot. Can I go hang out with you at your house?"

"Sure. Oh, and call Kanako over as well."

"Alright, I'll do that when I get on the bus."

"Oh, and Ayase, there is already someone visiting in my house. Will that be alright with you?"

"Sure, I don't mind… Is it your boyfriend Kirino?"

"Wh-wh-what? I have no such thing! It's just a friend! Just a friend!"

Kirino sounded flustered and I guessed that she was also blushing… all the more reason for me to feel suspicious. A grin found its way onto my face.

"Whatever, I'll find out for myself when I come over. Well, see you later."

"Y-yeah, see you."

I hung up first and started making my way to the nearby bus-stop.

"Kirino! I'm here."

I knocked on the wooden door three times as well as ring the door bell once.

"Well if it isn't Ayase-chan. Come in, Kirino is upstairs with another friend of hers."

The one who'd answered the door was Kirino's mom. Did Kirino not hear the door bell ringing?

"Sorry for intruding."

After taking off my outdoor sandals, I slipped into some light blue colored slippers. Having been in Kirino's house countless times before, I knew where every room's location was. As I walked up the stairs, I heard faint squealing sounds. Since it wasn't Kirino's voice it must have been her friend that she talked about. But since the voice belonged to a girl, I guess it couldn't be her boyfriend after all.

Upon arriving at the door to her room I opened it and stood at the entrance. I must have caught their attention because the two girls tumbled up on the ground both looked at me with surprised eyes.

One of them was obviously Kirino. Her clothes were out of order, which is quite unusual. She was….was she trying to undress the other girl? Her right arm was extended fully and her hand pushing against the face of the other girl while the left was in the middle of unbuttoning the other girl's shirt. The other was a shorter girl with pale white skin and long black hime-cut hair. It looks like she was trying to push Kirino off of her.

"A-Ayane…"

Kirino Immediately got up from her awkward position and turned to fully face me. She adjusted her messy clothes and started trying to introduce the other girl.

"Umm… this is my friend I was talking about, you've met her before right?"

"Yes, you are the one from before, right? From that Comiket last summer."

"Handle name; Kuroneko. It's a pleasure to meet you."

In complete contrast to what she just said, Kuroneko didn't even look at me and continued to straighten out her outfit. The top was a black lacey jacket. The jacket covered a white no-sleeve vest while the bottom was a knee-length black dress. They looked similar to the clothing from last year.

"I'm Aragaki Ayase. It's also nice to meet you."

I bowed only because it was polite to do so. And although I wore a smile, my inside thoughts were different. Why is this girl in Kirino's house? Just what were they doing before I entered the room? Is her relationship with Kirino like _that_? No, it can't be. Kirino isn't like that. Of course what I'm thinking about is totally different than the real situation. There's no way Kirino would have someone who's closer to her than I am.

"Haaaaahh…"

I calmed myself down. I wasn't going to burst out at Kirino like I had a year ago when I had discovered her hobby. No, this time I'm going to act more maturely about it. Because surely, Kirino wouldn't ever leave me for someone else, right?

**Author's note: This chapter didn't contain enough of Kirino and Kuroneko did it? Next time I will add more fluff and spice between the two lolis. I've always been scared of the yandere, Ayase. She's always seemed like a possessive ****stalker ****friend to me. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter despite its lack of yuri and continue to stay with me until the end! And I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Please look forward to the next chapter and thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: There's no Way

Chapter 4: There's no Way…

After Ayase had arrived, the room's atmosphere had turned to the complete opposite of what it was before. As I sat on the ground sipping on a cup of barley tea I had just prepared, the two people in front of me seemed to be having what seemed like a battle going on. Kuroneko sat in seiza form with a cup of untouched tea in her hands while she continued glaring at the girl across from her. Ayase, who had already finished her cup of tea, coldly stared back at the girl dressed in her Mascara cosplay clothing.

This silence is killing me. I have to say something fast to stop something out of hand from happening.

"A-Ayase! Is it true that you'll be in the fall issue of that magazine? That's pretty cool, isn't it? Even I can't get into such a mainstream magazine such as that one!"

Silence.

"Kuroneko-san, may I have a word with you in the hallway please?"

Ayase put on a smile that seemed to have something dark lurking behind it.

"What is it that you need to tell me? I'm sure that you can say it here."

Kuroneko's reply was full of dignity as always. She lifted her teacup and took a small sip after having finished saying her two sentences.

Thump!

Ayase jumped up from the ground and in less than three seconds managed to drag the cosplaying otaku out of the room and into the hallway.

"Heh?"

I stared in surprise as the spectacle occurred before me. I guess I should do something about it. Slowly and quietly, I made my way up against the door and leaned my ear against it. Just what could Ayase have to say to Kuroneko that she couldn't tell me?

As I tuned in more on the two blurry voices on the other side, I started being able to make their words out.

"Hold still and listen. What is your relationship with Kirino?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just answer. Don't make a fuss about it or Kirino will hear us."

"…Why do you want to know? Is it because you're jealous of Kirino having a friend who is closer to her than you are?"

Kuroneko made a strong counterattack with her words.

"That isn't true… Kirino is my best friend, and I'm her best friend."

"Then I wonder why she didn't tell you about her hobby before I found out about it."

"Guuh...It's because you share the same disgusting hobbies as Kirino does!"

"Disgusting? Are you in a position to say that about something which you don't even completely comprehend? If you can't accept Kirino's hobby then maybe you are unfit to be her best friend."

"I did accept it. Although Kirino…although she chose her hobby over me I accepted them. I accepted them and stayed as her friend!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"…What were you two doing before I came into the room?"

"It seems that you have misunderstood the situation. Kirino was merely trying to get me to undress since she thought it would have been too hot for me to be wearing this jacket indoors."

"Is that so…"

A sigh of relief came out of Ayase's mouth which was now tired from continuously attacking Kuroneko.

"But…"

Ayase's voice came again after she had just settled down.

"I will let you know that I am not willing to give up the spot of being Kirino's closest friend"

"And I will let you know, Ayase-san, that I am not willing to let you keep that position for much longer."

…

In the room lying across from me on my bed was Kuroneko. She was dressed in one of my pajama shirts and pants.

After "that" incident, Ayase said that she had some important business to attend to later and left soon after. Kuroko then arrived surprised to find out that Ayase had left even before she had arrived. Since Kuroko had something important to tell Ayase, she told me that we would have to meet up another time. Hence the situation that I am in now.

"You know, you could have gone home like the other two did."

"I...wanted to stay over since I've never done it before…"

Since the lights were off, I couldn't see Kuroneko very clearly, but it looked like she was hiding her face from me inside the blanket.

"I-isn't it a little cramped in here? Want me to go get the futon out for you?"

"No! ..I mean, I don't want to cause any trouble for you so…let's just stay like this. It feels better this way anyway…"

"Heh?"

Did I mishear the last sentence she said? There's no way Kuroneko could be that cute, is there?

"J-just forget it! Let's go to sleep."

Kuroneko turned her body so that instead of facing me, she faced the wall.

I closed my eyes, but even after several minutes had passed by, I couldn't fall asleep. I got up to get some water. As I made my way down the stairs, I used the handrail to guide me since it was a little dark. After drinking a cup of warm water, my drowsiness increased. When I was on my way back to my room, a faint noise hit my ears.

"Kirino…where are you…"

I quickened my pace and hurried back into my room. Inside, Kuroneko was tossing and turning around on the bed. It seems like she's still asleep. Could it be a bad dream?

"Kirino…don't leave…please…come back here…"

She's having a dream about me? I edged in closer to her and noticed that she had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kirino…I love you…come back…"

Shock.

What did Kuroneko just say? Both alarm and bewilderment hit me at the same time. Could Kuroneko really have those kinds of feelings towards me?

**Author's note: Thank you, all of the people who have continued to read my story up till now. I apologize for not having been able to write too much recently. I may be busier in the future, but I'll still aim for one or more chapters per week. Expect them on weekends. In case you did not know before, seiza is a sitting position preformed mainly by Asian people. You sit with your legs together with your calves underneath your thighs with your back straight. It is considered a very respectful and polite way to sit. It makes your legs hurt and go numb after a while if you stay in it for too long without having had done it often before. I had to do it in my childhood whenever I got in trouble with my parents as a punishment; which was a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5:An Eventless ? Day

Chapter 5: An Eventless (?) Day

"Hnnn~" I stretched myself as a slowly rose out of bed. Yesterday's events tired me out and apparently caused me to slumber until eleven in the morning. As I glanced around the room, the orange-haired girl was nowhere to be seen.

No wonder; anyone would be up at this time, even if it was a Sunday. I threw my head back onto the sheets since there was no point in getting out of bed yet.

"…Kirino's scent…" I grasped the bed-sheets and dug my face into the soft cotton. She would never accept these feelings of mine. No doubt will she be disgusted if I told her. I must never let her find out!

Tears slowly emerged from my eyes and dripped onto the soft cotton sheets.

…

It must have just been some sort of dream. I must have misinterpreted it! That's right—there's no way that Ruri could feel that way about me, right?

"Ow!" As I came out of my daze, I realized that I'd cut my finger with the kitchen knife. I shouldn't have lost concentration while cutting food.

But…what if that were really the case? Everything will be awkward if I answer her. We may never be able to return to the way we are now if I reject her. _Should _I reject her?

"Maybe…" I shook my head to clear away unnecessary thoughts. No, there's no way I can do such a thing as go out with Ruri. I'm not into girls. I'll just have to act as if I didn't hear anything. Everything will be normal if I don't do anything out of the usual.

"Good morning." A Kuroneko with ruffled clothing and bed-head walked into the kitchen while rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, how much were you planning to sleep? I already ate breakfast you know."

She glanced at my hands and back into my eyes.

"And what were you planning to do with that bloody finger of yours? I don't plan on eating any food that was literally made out of blood and sweat."

"I know that! I was on my way to getting a band-aid."

Just as I started heading towards the living room for the first-aid kit, Kuroneko stopped me in my tracks.

"W-want me to disinfect it for you?"

"What kind of an eroge are you from?"

"Just what nonsense are you thinking? I was talking about getting the medication for your finger. I figured that you wouldn't be able to open the cap by yourself with that hand of yours."

"O-oh, I see. Sure, thanks." That was dangerous; I overreacted too much. She'll start suspecting something if I say too much.

As Ruri applied the herbal medication onto the top of my finger, I felt a sting of pain stronger than when I cut myself.

"Guhh…" I winced because of the pain and the herbal medication dripped onto the ground from my finger.

"Hold still! You're making it hard for me."

She grasped my arm with one hand and used the other to squeeze some more medication onto my wound. Afterwards a bandage was applied.

"Kirino, I…" A light blush came onto Kuroneko's face.

"Heh?" Tension started to crawl up my spine. Don't tell me… could this be a... confession?

"…I need to use the toilet."

"…What?" Relief overcame my mind, but what was this other feeling that came with it? Is this disappointment?

"I said I need to go the bathroom! Are you deaf or something?" The usual Kuroneko came back, although she probably embarrassed herself just now by yelling out that she needed to use the toilet in a rather loud voice.

…

"Well, it's time for me to leave. Sorry for intruding." Kuroneko took a deep bow and started on her way to the station.

"Wait, isn't it going to be your birthday soon?" I asked her in a hurry since the thought just occurred in my mind.

A look of surprise took over Kuroneko's face, then one of happiness (but since it lasted for only half a second, I barely caught it).

"I'm surprised that _you _managed to remember such a date." Her usual tone indicating her superiority took over.

After that the black cat once again left for home.

**Author's note: I apologize for not writing for such a long time. Since school started I've been busy with many things and couldn't bring myself to write. Luckily today I was able to kick myself and force out the next chapter. Thank you to those who favorite and subscribed to this story and to CharlesO for all the support! Critique and comments are much appreciated. Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: What I Want to Protect

What I Want to Protect

When was it again? Ah yes, it was just two years ago when I had met her. I can't believe that it has only been such a short amount of time that we knew each other. It feels as if I'd known her since much longer ago.

…

"What? You got a job as a model? Well, isn't that surprising. I never knew you had the potential, Ayase."

"Okaa-san, do you really need to act that surprised? That actually hurts a little bit."

"No honey, that's not what I meant at all. Great job, I'm proud to have a daughter like you."

My mother continued eating breakfast while wearing the face of a parent who obviously saw her child as being the best amongst all the others.

A few weeks ago, I had tried out for a modeling company for young women. The company planned to select five girls out of about two-hundred possible clients. It looks like I was one of the few selected. This afternoon after school I was to go to the company for further instructions and information. Although I'm acting as if it didn't seem like much of a deal to me, I felt anticipation welling up in my chest.

…

"Alright, will all of the new clients line up over there? Yes, that's alright. As you will all participate in your first photo shoot together today, I wish for all of you to get along together. Without further delay, please give an introduction of yourself to us, your future business partners, and to your new co-workers."

After the manager of the modeling company gave his speech, he bowed and returned to his seat in front of us.

As I looked at the other girls, one of them managed to catch my eye. Her hair was an orange-brown color, and her eyes a pale blue. Her figure was definitely on a model's level, and her facial features were nearly flawless. However, one thing wrong with the picture was what her clothes looked like. Her shirt was a white T-shirt showing no special traits. She wore blue jeans that one could buy at any cheap department store. Her shoes were normal tennis shoes that looked worn out. Despite wanting to be a model, she dresses like that? I don't get it at all.

"Alright, first up is…Aragaki Ayase."

"I am Aragaki Ayase. I'm currently a second year junior high student. Hopefully I'll be able to get along nicely with everyone."

The best way to introduce is to not drag on and say what would be expected. I just hope no-one thinks my introduction was too bland.

"Alright…Yamada Kyouko."

"Nice to meet everyone! I, Yamada Kyouko, look forward to working as a model. I look forward to wearing lots of cute clothes. Yoroshiku!"

The other two girls said their introductions and finally it was the orange-haired girl's turn to speak.

"Alright, now the last client, Kousaka Kirino."

"I'm Kousaka Kirino, nice to meet you."

After saying her introduction, she sat down without uttering anything else.

Isn't that a little strange? Doesn't she want to leave a good impression on the managers? I wonder if this girl even wants to be a model.

We later decided on a date for the first photo-shoot and the meeting ended soon after. Everyone headed home, but I had another thing on my mind.

I sprinted after Kousaka-san and managed to catch up to her. Just how did she manage to walk so fast?

"Kousaka-san! Can you please wait a moment?"

Breathlessly, I stopped in my tracks and tried to make myself look as friendly as possible.

"Do you want to go hang out somewhere? We should get to know each other a little,"

Her face had a look of slight annoyance, but surprisingly she still decided to go along with my invitation,

"Sure, I have nothing better to do."

…

After a few minutes of self-debate, I decided on going to shop for some cute clothes for Kousaka-san. Her figure is good, so all she needed was some clothes that would make her look her cutest.

"Kousaka-san, let's go shopping for clothes first."

"Sure."

Upon arriving at a department store I rushed over to the section where I bought all of my favorites from.

"Ah! This mini-skirt would look great on you! The pink lace and frills are so cute. This camisole may also be good. Yup, this would go great together with the skirt. Oh, try these on with these sandals."

Shoving the clothes into Kousaka-san's hands, we made our way into the fitting rooms.

"You know, I can change by myself…"

Due to my persuasion, we got into the same changing stall together.

"This way I can see how you look. Now come on, take off your clothes."

"Ah-wait, I can do it myself!"

She was too slow, and I'd already managed to pull off her bland T-shirt. Unexpectedly, Kousaka-san's sense of bras wasn't as bad as her taste in her outfit. Rather, it was even better than my taste.

Using her arms to cover up what little actually could be covered, Kousaka-san's face flushed a deep red.

"This is embarrassing, face the other way!"

"You know, Kousaka-san, you'll have to wear stuff like bikinies for photo-shoots. This isn't nearly as embarrassing as wearing a skimpy swimsuit, right?"

"Guhh…fine."

Having given up in her protesting, Kousaka-san changed while trying not to mind having me stare at her.

"Wow! My judgment was right on. You look really pretty in those clothes Kirino!"

"Hah?"

A look of surprise came over her face, and I suddenly realized what I had said,

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to call you Kirino. That's a little bit too close for your comfort, isn't it? Hahah."

"No…"

"What?"

Her voice was barely audible.

"It's fine to call me Kirino. It's just that I'm not used to having people the same age as me call me by that name."

"Oh, well then I'll call you by that from now on. You should also call me without any honorifics you know."

"Sure, Ayase."

A smile slowly grew on Kirino's face. This was the first time I saw any expression on her face besides the annoyed expression she had on since the first time I saw her.

"Anyway, take a look at yourself in front of the mirror. See, don't you look cute?"

I pushed Kirino in front of the full-body mirror and watched as her expression yet again changed, this time into one of disbelief.

"Let's buy it."

"Yeah."

…

When it was time to leave, we walked in the same direction towards the station.

"Kirino, why did you want to become a model?"

I've been wondering about this ever since I saw her. If a girl who had an interest in modeling, shouldn't she also have knowledge on current fashions and styles?

"I wanted to make myself seen. Since I don't have any friends, I thought that if I were able to become cute and famous, my classmates would want to make friends with me. I guess it's because I act aggressive towards everyone when they approach me. That may be why people are afraid to talk to me."

It's true. At first I thought she was a little scary. She should act more honest.

"I think you're cute, Kirino."

"Heh?"

Kirino's face distorted into one of both surprise and embarrassment. This girl's face sure is amusing to look at (in more ways than one).

"The way you want to make friends and yet manage to do the exact opposite. Hahahah! Kirino, you're hilarious!"

"Th-this isn't something to laugh at! Ayase! Stop it!"

Kirino used her fist and lightly hit me on the head.

"Hahahah…God Kirino…you really are a weird girl…"

"The way you approach a complete stranger and then undress her within one hour of meeting the first time is what's weird!"

We talked and laughed together until we both reached the station and said our farewells. As the train doors opened and I got onto the train home, I started thinking about today's events. Without knowing it, I snickered to myself.

That Kirino. That pure-hearted and warm Kirino. I'll promise to always protect her.

**Author's Note: The idea of writing a flashback chapter of Kirino and Ayase actually came from listening to a song of Claris'. (If you watched OreImo, which you all probably had, Claris is the two-girl group that sung the opening, Irony, for the anime) The song is called Nexus, and although the song has little to do with the subject of this chapter, it managed to plant an idea seed in my head. It's funny how ideas can pop up from random places like that. Anyway, thanks for reading and comments/suggestions are always welcomed. Thanks to all who have commented, favorite, and bookmarked this series. You have motivated me to continue writing. Look forward to the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Unsung Birthday Song

Chapter 7: The Unsung Birthday Song

As I got up from bed and stretched my arms out, falling, fluttering sakura were what greeted me on the day that I would become one year older. Although a little late in blooming this year, the flower petals still managed to fall on my birthday.

One by one, I unbuttoned my wrinkled pajamas while going over what was to be done today. I needed to go buy some groceries and send Tamaki off to her friend's house.

I sighed while holding up my hand that I'd used to help number off the errands that needed to be done. As always, there wasn't anybody to celebrate this occasion with. Maybe Okaa-san will bring back a cake.

I put on a loose tank-top and skirt since it was warm today and departed for the grocery market.

…

After returning home from sending Tamaki off after shopping, I plunged onto the sofa as I heaved a sigh of exhaustion.

"Gubaah!"

Underneath me, on the sofa, I felt something moving. My back hit something hard.

"Oww...what is this?"

I glanced behind and, to my utter surprise, there sat Kirino, with her face against my back and her hand underneath my thigh.

"W-What are you doing here?"

I jumped off the sofa in dismay and subconsciously (or rather, instinctively) held my skirt down.

"I should be asking that to you! What were you doing, launching yourself onto me?"

"I didn't see you there! And seriously, who would expect you to be lounging around in my house?"

I calmed down my nerves and held my hand up to my forehead.

"Anyway, it's your birthday, right? And someone like you, who has practically no social life, wouldn't have any plans, right? Let's go somewhere."

Kirino sat with her legs together and was straightening out her hair while glancing around at the ground.

"Is Saori coming?"

"She says that she's busy at her boyfriend's house.

"Oh, I see. She's at her boyf-…"

I paused mid-sentence. So even Saori has a boyfriend now…And to think that after a year, I still haven't told Kirino about my feelings. Well, my situation is different. There's no chance that Kirino will return my feelings. We are, after all, both girls.

While I was in the middle of mentally stabbing myself, Kirino stared at me with questioning eyes.

"Well? Have you decided, or do you just want me to keep sitting here while having to stare at your face all day?"

"Ah. Sure, let's go. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

It was four in the afternoon, and the blazing sun made my tank-top drenched in sweat. Kirino decided for us to go climbing up a nearby mountain. Whatever her reasons are, I don't know.

"Kirino..hahh…let's stop..hahh…I can't walk any more…"

My legs collapsed under my weight, and I sat there on the ground trying to regain my breath.

"Well, we're already here, so you can rest."

She took a seat next to me and placed her bag at her side.

"Why are we even here? What was so important that you had to take me up a mountain for?"

I leaned my head against her bare, cool shoulder.

"You'll see when it gets dark. And hey, who said that you could lie on my shoulder?"

"I-I'm hot right now, and your shoulder's cold. There's no other reason."

I looked away but still felt her gaze burning into my skin.

…

Finally, a few hours after when the sun's rays went under the horizon in the West, Kirino poked my cheek.

"Hey, wake up. It's about to start."

"I was already awake, idiot. It's too hot to fall asleep anyway."

I raised my head and caught a glimpse of something moving in the sky.

One, two ,three, dozens of lights flew across the jet-black sky. Each one budded, bloomed, and withered away, all the while, running across the sky in an amazing display of lights.

I see, so Kirino wanted to show me a meteor shower. She must have found out that there was going to be one on my birthday.

A light blush came over my cheeks along with a smile.

"Here. No one else got you a present yet, right? I'll be the first one."

A cat-like smile spread across the idiot model's face as she held out a pink box.

I reached over and grabbed it. With my heart palpitating rapidly, I slowly opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace in the shape of a cat.

"Look, I have one too."

Kirino pulled out a pendent very similar to mine with the exception that her cat was golden.

"Happy Birthday, Ruri."

"Idiot, you forgot to sing me the birthday song before I opened the present."

My voice was soft and even cracked a little bit. I hope Kirino didn't find out how happy I am…

"Thanks…"

I held the pendent tightly and leaned my head back onto her shoulder.

Although it was my first birthday without a birthday song, it might have been the best.

**Author's Note: And, finally, after many, many months, the new chapter is here! I hope I didn't make anyone assume that it ended already. I'm planning to finish this story, so you won't be left with an unfinished fanfic. I apologize for the long wait. Next chapter will bring more drama than the few recent chapters, so please look forward to it!**


End file.
